narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kanbei Kuroda
This page composes of Bytes | image = | status =Alive | birthdate = May 17 | age =623 | gender =Male | height =6'0" | weight =200 lbs | blood type =Wendigo Blood | hometown = Ikigakure | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Jikigakure | previous affiliation = Ikigakure | occupation =Kage of Jikigakure | previous occupation =Assistant to Yakedo | team = | previous team = | partner =Saigetsu Chimamire | previous partner =Yakedo Itonami | family = Yakedo Itonami (Adoptive Brother) Saigetsu Chimamire (Sworn Brother) | clan = | clanbranch = | rank =S-Rank | classification =Ex-Assistant, Mystic, Kage | reg =KON-011 | academy =N/A | chunin =N/A | jonin =N/A | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | tailedbeast = | hiden =Orb Arts | unique =-Absorbs Chakra -Able to create weapons from nothingness -Has an IQ of 224 -Has Multiple Bodies -Able to tell the -Wendigo Physiology | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu ='All Basic Techniques' Chakra Cannon Morning Peacock Daytime Tiger Yin-Yang Release: God of Light Yin-Yang Release: Azure Spirit Creation of All Things Orb Art: Devastation of All Things Orb Art: Nine Circles of Hell Orb Art: Alteration of One's Self Connected Consumption of the Divine Wendigo Transformation Refined Wendigo Transformation Wendigo's Modified Consumption Chakra Displacement Sealing of One's Chakra TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = Devil's Barricade | tools = }} Classified as an extraordinary genius, is a being from a different dimension, and is classified as a Mystic Being. As the adoptive brother of the First Ikikage, Kanbei is a highly respected individual in Ikigakure, and has despite all of his protests, Kanbei is a highly powerful individual. His mystic blood is a highly sought after form of DNA, which Yakedo protects due to its potency, and without that blood, Kanbei would be severely incarcerated. Kanbei is the soul user of the Devil's Barricade, an orb of mystic potency. His usage of the orb earned him the epithet of . The orb has allowed him to take down countless enemies, and the Barricade is surprisingly classified as a form of , able to seal almost anything within itself, and be eventually be summoned from the Barricade and used as his own. His skill did not go unnoticed, and eventually Kanbei formed him own village known as Jikigakure, the Village Hidden by Consumption.. The nation's population and military would be regarded as the best of the best, and the village is located somewhere within the , its definite location currently being unknown. Kanbei's classic summon is a being known as the Heavenly Peacock, and is a creature of complete of utter madness. Kanbei is able to summon the creature from within the Devil's Barricade, and is most likely one of the most powerful summons known to mankind. ---- ---- Background Born in the fabled and mystic Kuroda family, Kanbei was expected of great things from a highly young age. Expectations such as mastering the family's Orb Arts Hiden, and understanding the concept of Yin-Yang were the surface of the countless expectations. Interestingly enough, Kanbei shattered these expectations when he was merely four-years-old, his unimaginable IQ beginning to show. Kanbei was able to create these 'Orbs' at the same age, the family expectations beginning to rise in demeanor as Kanebi's skill level increased. Kanbei's genius was regarded as a form of White Magic, essentially meaning it was a gift from the gods above. Kanbei was always regarded as a prodigy, and from a young age, had appointments with others, as many wanted to gain his blessings. Kanbei was essentially treated as a God of sorts, and was practically worshipped from a highly young age. As life would have it, Kanbei's seemingly perfect life took a turn for the worst, and Kanbei was forced to suffer through true torture. A young Kanbei would be forced to kill his own family. Beings from a different realm had infiltrated the Kuroda Village, and Kanbei was soon forced to eliminate his entire race, person by person. These tragic memories were locked away by Kanbei's concious, and Kanbei was soon taken by the beings that had 'punished' him. These beings took him to a temple located in , an isolated temple where monks had once been raised. As the kidnappers soon discovered, Kanbei had lost the memories of the slaughter, and was easily bored. To reduce the immense boredom, Kanbei was often given Chinese Texts, where Kanbei began to appreciate the art of strategy, and staying in the background of combat and having others fighting for him. Despite Kanbei's love for strategy, his kidnappers would train Kanbei in the art of combat, and soon discovered Kanbei's Orb Art Hiden. Kanbei had began to assume his kidnappers as his true parents, and once Kanbei was ten years of age, he was admitted into an army of sorts. Kanbei's optimistic ideals to become a warrior soon faded once he was enrolled in the army, and how he had seen the true impact of war and carnage first-hand.Though his illusions of heroism were tarnished, Kanbei decided to keep his profession to protect those who needed protection. As the army he was raised in began to increase in power and popularity, his commanding officer had observed Kanbei's genius, and decided to remove Kanbei from the front lines, and placed Kanbei into a strategical squad. As Kanbei was placed in the squad, others immediately became jealous, as Kanbei's genius surpassed them all greatly, and he was able to easily persuade others into backing off with no effort whatsoever. Kanbei's strange Hiden ability to summon Orbs was a fact heavily envied by others, as Kanbei was able to keep strategic 'cameras' in certain locations, and Kanbei would be able to provide more relevant information, making him a favoured strategist of the army at the time. Unknowingly to Kanbei, the Kuroda family were a family of peaceful service, and banished away. Kanbei was unfortunately banished to realm of devastation and pure chaos, into a realm of complete . Once in the realm, Kanbei’s intellect was put to the utter test as he had to find a way to survive within this hellish realm. Kanbei would be forced to access his true bloodline, and use his Orb Arts to effectively survive within such a realm of purgatory. Kanbei was a mere sixteen years of age when first banished into this realm, a realm where he did not age whatsoever physically, and only reason how Kanbei knew time passed was due to his previous knowledge on the concept. His masterful intellect eventually allowed him to develop a kingdom of sorts within this realm, and eventually, at the mental age of twenty-one, Kanbei had soon developed an empire within hell, earning him the epithet of Emperor of Hell. The mere acknowledgement of such a feat is absolutely mind-blowing, yet somehow unsurprising to the attentive observer, due to Kanbei’s ever-growing IQ. Kanbei had also learnt how to use the of his Orb, and is a major factor in how Kanbei developed his empire. Kanbei, as time went on, was soon recognized as the Tyrannical Ruler of Hell, due to his unfair rule and judgement, and was observed to have the qualities of a dictator. Kanbei ruled for two hundred years, devastating and invading regions of hell, and even expanding his empire into the regular realm. Kanbei’s empire came to a crash as the opposition of the Hellish Residents grew much too unruly, and after several coups, Kanbei was forced to stand down from his emperorship, and forcing to have another take his position. However, the residents of Hell weren’t finished with their previous ruler, and these residents wished to have Kanbei brutally killed. Kanbei caught wind of this information, and proceeded to search for a way to evacuate the realm of Jigoku. Escaping this hellish realm would be easier said than done, as Kanbei knew that he was under careful supervision by the demonic residents of hell. Kanbei spent the next few hours planning an escape route, not wanting to harm the realm of Jigoku as he knew he wanted return to this hellish realm one day, to reprise his role as the leader of hell. Kanbei was prepared to begin his carefully planned evacuation plan, when a future version of Kanbei’s own appeared, and tole Kanbei to follow a different route, as if he continued down his current plan, he would be killed almost immediately. Kanbei took heed of his future self’s warning, and decided to follow another route, one which would take him a longer time, but most likely safer than death. His spirit’s premonition proved to be correct, as Kanbei safely made it to the only known exit from Jigoku, and soon learnt that his previous route would have had him executed by his once-followers. His entrance into the realm of Earth was literally a worn-down door the same height as himself. The door exuded a corrupt form of power, and caused the area around itself to crackle with energy. Kanbei reluctantly opened the door, and almost immediately, Kanbei was absorbed into the door, being launched out on the other side, causing for Kanbei to appear in the middle of a weather disaster, a . Kanji was at first confused at his location, before adjusting to the issue, summoning a partner of his from Jigoku. The Heavenly Peacock spread its feathers, causing for its own descent to slow down, allowing for Kanbei to land on Ougan. Ougan allowed itself to use its feathers to glide down, the storm rattling them until they safely landed outside of the chaotice realm of chaos. Once the duo had escaped the tornado, Kanbei allowed for the Heaven Peacock to vanish back to its own realm, before Kanbei began to make his way back to his ‘home’. Of course, according to Kanbei, his ‘home’ was the temple he had been kidnapped to, within the Harima Province. Kanbei’s travel to his home was completely chaotic. Kanbei often encountered thieves and bandits along his travels, and was angered at how far the world had begun to fall. Kanbei also took the time to learn how to utilize his Wendigo heritage, eventually learning how to successfully shift from one state to another, by giving in to all of his negative emotions to become a Wendigo, and give in to the more positive emotions to shift into a human form. Due to the Wendigo physiology, Kanbei could perform certain techniques without knowing their parent jutsu, as the physiology of being a Wendigo allowed for him to use these techniques with relative ease. Although these techniques are much more powerful when used in a Wendigo State, certain Wendigo physiological features still remained in Kanbei when he is in a human state. This also allows Kanbei to have an enhanced jump, strength, speed, reflexes, and regenerative healing factor, and all of these are much more advanced than that of a regular shinobi. Kanbei eventually made his way back to the Harima Temple, where he began to properly practise the utilization of Yin-Yang. It was during this time when a majority of his techniques were made, and where he truly began to master his Fūinjutsu. Kanbei’s Fūinjutsu was on a much higher level than most, mainly due to his utilization of the Yin-Yang principles within his sealing techniques. This masterful utilization of the Yin-Yang principles within Fūinjutsu created one of the most powerful sealing techniques known to all of shinobi-kind, the Nine Circles of Hell Sealing Technique. This technique has become one for which Kanbei has become famed for, as the unavoidable Fūinjutsu is known to always seal away its target. Kanbei maintained the intese state of peace for another eight years, until Kanbei was physically twenty-six years of age. After his twenty-sixth birthday, Kanbei was offered a position in the new Harima Empire, and was to act as the Military Strategist. It was during this time where Kanbei through away the principles of peace, and took on an ambiguous state of war, allowing for his Wendigo personality to often take over, resulting in random spurges of violence. It was due to these violent impulses that Kanbei was able to eventually master usage of his Wendigo form, and created a technique utilizing chakra while in the devastating form. This allowed for him to ‘consume’ anything of his choosing, and would allow for him to utilize anything related to whatever he consumes. This devastating technique was labelled as a Kinjutsu by Kanbei, as if he stayed in the state for too long, he would die from chakra exhaustion. Despite the violent urges, Kanbei was still able to help the Harima Empire take over multiple nations, while in secret, Kanbei along with many others despised their current dictator-like ruler, and many were planning a coup to end the life of this tyrannical leader. Kanbei knew that this thought was highly ironical, as Kanbei himself had once been a tyrannical ruler, as he had once ruled the realm of Jigoku. Eventually, those who wished to overthrow the current leader would often meet on any spare-time they may have had, and began to plan their coup attempt. After hours among hours of planning, all spread across months, the final plan had been created. They would strike on the New Moon Festival, when the current ruler would be attending the festivities. After isolating the leader, the group would move in and execute the latter. Appearance Personality Kanbei is a level headed man who personifies the words "cold and calculating". He acts as though he feels nothing for human sympathy and ethics, believing that absolute power is the one truth in the world. While his blunt and unconventional honesty may not make him popular among others, his keen intellect and tactics are what earns him bitter-sweet respect with others. Showing no mercy to his foes and believing that every instance is predestined, Kanbei ultimately wants to achieve a true land of peace regardless of the risks, even if it means that his own fate is to go downhill as well. He talks with an archaic nobleman's dialect and addresses his opponents by recognizing them by their respective rank. TBA TO BE REWORDED SOON Abilities Fūinjutsu The art of Fūinjutsu, or Sealing Techniques are a form of techniques which do exactly what the name implies; sealing. Kanbei is often regarded as a master of these techniques, mainly due to his clan Hiden of Orb Arts, which allow him to summon Sealing Orbs. Yakedo himself has invented a variety of these techniques, which allowed for his Sealing Technique prowess to be spread across the lands, and Kanbei is especially known for his usage of the Nine Circles of Hell technique, which has been regarded as one of the only Kinjutsu Fūinjutsu, making the Nine Circles of Hell technique regarded as a forbidden sealing technique. Sealing of Chakra.jpg The Sealing of Chakra technique is one which allows for Kanbei to seal away certain amounts of Yang chakra within a target, resulting in a deformation of an opponent. Kanbei begins to amass chakra into his left eye, before glaring at the opponent. In an instant, the amassed chakra is released, and begins to seal off certain amounts of Yang Chakra within the selected target. Depending on the amount sealed off, the opponent begins to deform, with height decreases, skin tone changes, extra limbs, and many other horrid contortions. Sealing of the Yin.jpg The Sealing of the Yin technique is one very similar to the Sealing of Chakra technique, in which the user seals away certain Yin aspects within an opponent. By...More Coming Soon Quotes Trivia Category:Wendigo Category:Kuroda Wendigo Category:Kuroda Family Category:Kon's Universe Category:Side Character Category:Infoboxes using unknown icon Category:Badass Category:Main Character